History Repeated: Double the Trouble
How long has it been? One of the Uchiha's unknown members, Yoshida walked in the blistering desert. The light of the sun glimmered on the sand grains, making the horizon shift and waver with heat and resemble somewhat of a mirage. The young Uchiha knew to rendezvous with at least three other shinobi in order to revisit him. The last time they encountered, Yoshida and company were lucky to leave in a single piece. However, this time, the outcome will be different. "I'm ready for you this time." Chosuchi had gained weight again, recently bringing himself back to the full mass he had prior to his last fight. He had lost quite a bit of weight during that fight, but had landed the only substantial hit on either side during the whole skirmish against that man. He had a bit of his chakra stolen, which was probably still weaved into that seal, but no real harm had come to him. Currently, he was up for another meeting, with some faces from the past. He trudged through the desert, water bottle in hand. This sand would make things interesting, screwing up footwork, though his current weight allowed him to walk without worrying about the stability of the ground. Today would be interesting, that he could say in the least. Ace was travelling through the large desert, planing to meet with several other shinobi at the rendezvous point. He was very eager to fight Seireitou again, with the shinobi having devastated him in their last battle. Ace scanned the horizon for the rest of his fellow comrades, having spotting one of them already. Ace knew he'd be pushed to his uttermost limits in the event that would soon take place. "It won't be easy like last time..." Ace told himself as he continued walking. "He won't battle like he did last time, and neither will I..." Ace said aloud as he dashed forward. "My father always told me there was a time and place for everything... I guess this is the place, and the time must be quickly approaching..." Ace thought as he manifesting spikes on his arms and back; signs of his dragon-like form. Extravagant methods weren't opted by Seireitou Hyūga this time around. In fact, as he was approaching the location for this incredible battle that was supposedly to occur, he chose merely to walk along the sandy plains of this region as though he were an elder enjoying a daily stroll in a park. His thoughts were quite empty and silent — not out of anxiety or nervousness, but out of simple calmness. He knew the opponents that were awaiting him up ahead and it did not strike even a single chord in his thoughts to invoke worry. If anything, Seireitou hoped that these opponents that had the bravery to challenge him like this would provide him with an enjoyable battle of souls. Sannoto strolled along the desert sands, losing his footing in the malleable ground. He hated sand, unless it was dressed with women wearing bikinis. That was good sand. Finally, making it up the sandy hill, he saw other shinobi standing before him. He waved his hand, grinning and yelling, "Hey, I made it!". He was celebrating that he had made it. First challenge complete. Several shinobi grouped together, standing before one single shinobi. He must've been him. Seireitou Hyūga, the man that Sannoto had been called to fight against. "Hey, you!" he called, pointing towards Sei. "You banged my mom!" ---- Earlier that day... "What Ni-San can I come, can I please come?!" A young girl shouted to the top of her lungs, as she sat in a man's legs. "Lord Shingi, please allow us to at least come." A broad man came strolling around corner, getting closer to both the man and the younger girl. Picking the young girl from his lap, then to the floor, he looked up at them. "Amaya, Raido, you two aren't needed today. Instead, I need you guys to run things here that is all." Heading towards the door, he exited the room. "If things get bumpy, promise me you'll summon us." Shingi continue out, without a single word. ---- Making his way to the given location, he began to take note of his setting. "Why couldn't Yoshida pick somewhere more suiting? Like a village or something. Destruction would have much more meaningful if we could see the things just fall." After a while, Shingi finally reached his destination. He looked around, and he could tell that the group was semi-prepared. Walking to each team member, he exchange a high five. Like an exchange of good luck. Looking up a Seireitou, Shingi smiled. "Is this him, almighty Seireitou Hyūga. So, where's Ryun? I'm sure you can start this without him, no?" Shingi's smile took over his face completely, his tongue slipped from his teeth. Emphasizing his snake-like persona. Ryun Uchiha's arrival was less than extravagant. Arriving from seemingly out of nowhere, the Uchiha shinobi touched down on a large rock overhang, just beside his rival Seireitou. Not even a month had passed since the two's last confrontation. Ryun had to admit that he wasn't expecting to see Seireitou this soon again, but when the silver-haired man had informed him that they'd been challenged, Ryun had immediately made his way to the predetermined battlefield. In the plains below him, Ryun spotted several familiar faces. Even more familiar was the chakra his Rinnegan could see as clear as day. Sighing to himself, Ryun crossed his arms nonchalantly and casually surveyed the amassed challengers. The group was the same as last time. Their power had increased and a few new shinobi were among them, but Ryun didn't feel threatened. Few things gave him that sense of apprehension any longer. Instead, he turned his gaze to Seireitou, who had yet to acknowledge his arrival. "So these are our opponents?" Ryun asked casually. "I see. It's been awhile since you and I fought side-by-side." Smirking, Ryun unfolded his arms, transforming one of his s into his signature shakujō. "Very well then. Let us reminisce upon a time when you and I were old war comrades."